The Note
by Jeck
Summary: Yuffe gives Tifa a note. It's just some stupid silly note, right? AU Yuffie x Tifa, oneshot


This probably isn't some of my best work, but I don't think it would be my worst either. So this is like a FF VII highschool fic, in case you were wondering.

**Senior(s)**

Tifa, Aeris, Cloud, Barret, Zack, and Vincent

**Junior(s)**

Reno and Rude

**Sophomore(s)**

Yuffie

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Final Fantasy, but I wish I owned Yuffie...

Warning: Language... attempts of suicide... Cid frightening little children... the author making Cloud look like a brainless jock... and girl x girl as per usual. Don't like? Don't read!

* * *

The Note

* * *

"Yuffie!" Yuffie Kisaragi jumped in her seat and turned her attention towards the spiky haired redhead on her right who was laughing hysterically. A tall boy with shaggy black hair looked on with an unamused look on his face.

"Damnit Reno! What's your problem?" Yuffie spat and smacked him upside the head, clearly not happy about being woken up.

"Like you care. You've only failed French 1 twice now." He sputtered angrily and held his head in pain.

"Vinny failed it last year too."

"Yeah, 'cause he was really sick all last year and couldn't make up all the missed work."

"We're going to get into trouble."

"Shut up, Vinny."

"YOU THREE IN THE BACK! SHUT YER TRAPS!" All three turned to look at a steaming Mr. Highwind.

"Sorry, sir." They chorused and pretended to start reading their books.

"Damn brats… man I need a cigg…" He muttered and turned back to the black board, attempting to continue teaching a language he didn't understand or even care about, for that matter. A minute later, Reno leaned over to Yuffie.

"So are you giving that senior you like that note after school or are we going to have to listen to your shit about her for another three whole fucking months?"

"RENO! Shut yer fucking face or I swear to god, you'll have a dentition everyday for the rest of the goddamn month!" Mr. Highwind screamed, a vein clearly popping out of his forehead."

"Yes, sir."

"Don't 'yes, sir' me! Shut yer fucking mouth!" All the students paled in fear and turned back to their books. A few minutes later as Mr. Highwind had his back turned to curse out the window at some students, Yuffie leaned over to Reno.

"I guess so…"

"DETENTION, YOU LIL' SHITS!"

* * *

Tifa Lockhart strode down the hallways with a confident stride, a smile spread wide across her face. Today was a good day. Barret Wallace, the school's basketball star, had taken his dumping well and remained a good friend of Tifa's. Cloud Strife, a.k.a. Tifa's dream man, was starring at her all through English. Soon enough, he would be hers. And to end a perfect day, school was now over. What more could a popular senior want? But as Tifa approached her car, her smiled faded away. On her shiny white car, a piece of poorly folded paper was shoved under her windshield wiper.

"What the…" Tifa picked up the noted and slowly opened it, the shock now replaced with excitement.

_Tifa Lockhart,_

_I don't even know why I'm writing you this note. It's kind of childish, I know, but I just wanted to get this off my chest.  
I really like you!  
I think you're determined, caring, confident, sweet, beautiful... the list could go on.  
You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen; I feel like I could get lost in them and never return. _

_Whenever I hear you laugh, I feel my heart pound violently and I have to stop to catch my breath._

_When I see you smile, I feel my pulse race and can't help but smile myself._

_I could fill this paper, describing how you make me feel, but that would take a lifetime. There's not a thing about you I don't like.  
Yeah, I know this whole note is pretty lame. I get that and... I don't know, I guess I just really wanted to let you know that someone out there does care about you. I don't expect anything to come from this, but I just wanted you know. Just... maybe it'll make you smile. Or maybe this will really creep you out; I can't even pretend I know what you'll think of this. But thanks for just reading this anyway, it really means a lot._

_S.O.S._

Tifa's face was completely red now, a love note to her! How amazing! Maybe Cloud was already falling for her… but wait! S.O.S.? That didn't necessarily mean it was Cloud… it could be anyone…

* * *

Yuffie, Reno, Vincent, and Rude sat in the back of Vincent's black pick-up truck and watched the scene unfold before them. Yuffie had managed to place the note on Tifa's car and ran back to the pick-up just seconds before Tifa exited the school. It was a good thing Yuffie spent a year in track, it certainly was paying off now.

"You reckon that's a happy look or one of complete, total, and utter fear?" Yuffie asked as Tifa looked up from the note, face completely red.

"Honestly, she looks like she's about to freak out. Way to strike fear into those around you, Yuf." Reno said as he took a drag from his cigarette.

"I didn't mean for that to happen. I just wanted her to know someone sincerely liked her…"

"She's probably just shocked." Vincent mumbled to her while Rude grunted and nodded.

"Yeah…"

* * *

_The Next Day_

* * *

Tifa sat down at her lunch table, a tired look on her face.

"What's wrong, Tifa?" Her best friend Aeris Gainsborough asked from across the table as Barret Wallace, Cloud Strife, and Zack Fair sat down.

"Yeah, you're not looking to good." Zack said as he poked her forehead.

"I spent all morning asking pretty much every guy in the school if this note was from them and they've all answered no. You don't think it's from a creepy old guy or something, do you?" Tifa asked, paranoia sinking in as she pushed her food away.

"Well if it is, then I'll kick his ass for you." Cloud declared and puffed out his chest, causing Barret and Zack to roll their eyes.

"Thanks Cloud, I know I can always count on you." Tifa said with a smile.

'Oh, he'll be mine alright. But in the meantime, who is this stupid note from?' Tifa thought before turning her attention to more important things, like sports and gossip.

* * *

"What should I do?" Yuffie screamed and pulled at her hair as her friends looked on. Reno sat on the ugly orange sofa in Yuffie's basement while Vincent and Rude occupied green armchairs as they watched her pace back and forth.

"First, you should chill. Second, you should shut up. Third, you should go make me a sandwich." Yuffie tossed her shoe at Reno's head before turning to Vincent and Rude.

"Come on, you guys. You're really good at giving advice." She pleaded as they exchanged glances.

"Pretend you know nothing…" Vincent started.

"Or tell her the truth." Rude finished as he pulled out a cigarette. Yuffie sighed and flopped back onto the sofa next to Reno.

"I give up. I don't know what to do. Giving her that damn note was the worst mistake ever." Reno nodded.

"Got that right."

* * *

_Three Days Later_

* * *

"Tifa Lockhart?" Tifa turned around to see a tall redheaded boy.

"Can I help you?" She asked as she finished unlocking her car door.

"Actually, I'm here to help you. It's about that note…" Reno started, but Tifa quickly cut him off.

"What about it? Did you write it?" Reno shook his head.

"No way. I mean, I'm sure you're a nice girl and all, but you're not my type. But I do know who did."

"Who?"

"My best friend, Yuffie. She's crazy about you and I convinced her to write you the note since she was driving everyone crazy, always talking about you and shit." Tifa starred blankly at Reno for a few minutes before opening her mouth, only to shut it again.

"Yeah, I know it's a shocker, but I thought you should know. She too busy flipping out at herself for even doing it in the first place. She really is sorry." Before Tifa could reply, Cloud came out of no where and punched Reno in the face.

"What the hell, man?" Reno cried as he fell down. Cloud was about to punch him again when Barret and Zack appeared right behind him to pull him back.

"You think you can play with people's hearts by sending them stupid love notes? Are you some sick bastard or something?" Cloud screamed at Reno, who lay holding his face in pain.

"Cloud, stop!" Tifa cried as he continued to struggle against Barret and Zack's grip.

"Yeah, stop. I didn't give her the damn note."

"THEN WHO DID? I'LL BEAT HIS SORRY ASS!" Cloud screamed, breaking free of any restraint and charging at Reno.

"Stop! Reno didn't give Tifa the letter." Yuffie jumped in front of Reno just in time as Cloud collided with her. They went tumbling to the ground. Cloud jumped up from the ground almost as quickly as he had fallen.

"Then who gave her the note?" He asked, breathing hard. Yuffie stood up and swallowed hard.

"I wrote Tifa that stupid note. I never should have written it, let alone give it to her, but I did. Not Reno." Everyone starred blankly at Yuffie as she ignored the stares and went to help Reno up off the ground.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, but Yuffie shook her head.

"Can we just head back to my place to chill with Vincent and Rude?" Reno nodded and they walked away from the rest of the group, who just starred after them.

"Well I'll be damned." Zack muttered as Cloud turned to Tifa.

"How long have you known?" Tifa glared at him.

"Well, about seven seconds before you came over and launched yourself at the poor kid. God Cloud, I don't know what I saw in you. You're just some violent, jealous jerk!" Tifa scoffed at him before opening her car door, jumping in, slamming the door shut, and driving off.

"Way to go, hot-head." Barret said as Cloud watched Tifa's car disappear down the road.

* * *

_A Week Later_

* * *

"You sure you're okay, Tifa? We've been avoiding Cloud for a week now. I miss Barret and Zack." Aeris said as her and Tifa exited the school building.

"Really Aeris, I'm fine. Listen, I'll call you later tonight. I have something I need to go take care of." Aeris nodded before heading off to her own car. Tifa sighed and drove off in her own.

* * *

"You sure you're okay, Yuffie? You've been avoiding everyone for a week now. We miss hanging out with you." Reno said as Vincent, Rude, and himself watched Yuffie hurry to her house.

"Really guys, I'm fine. Listen, I'll see you tomorrow. I have something I need to do tonight." Reno nodded before turning to Vincent and Rude.

"Looks like we're hanging at my place tonight." They nodded and left Yuffie to her own thoughts. She sighed and entered her house.

* * *

"I know her house is around here somewhere." Tifa mumbled as she checked the address again. This is address that Vincent gave her and she hoped her cousin wasn't lying to her.

* * *

"I don't even know who I am anymore." Yuffie mumbled as she looked at herself in the mirror once more. Without thinking, she picked up a razor that lay on the corner of the sink. Rolling up her sleeve, Yuffie felt fresh tears sting at her eyes as she saw the gashes down her arms. The tears continued to fall as she prepared herself to make new ones.

* * *

Tifa got out of the car and walked up to the door. Before she had a chance to knock, a man opened the door and stormed out of the house. He staggered a bit as he starred at her.

"Whadda ya want?" He slurred, clearly drunk. Tifa swallowed hard, this drunken man intimidating her slightly.

"Is Yuffie home?"

"The cunt? She's probably upstairs somewhere." He muttered before pulling a bottle of vodka out of nowhere and jumping into a beaten up car next to Tifa's in the driveway and driving away.

"Weird… and kind of sad…" Tifa mumble before entering the house.

* * *

Yuffie felt her face go numb, tears pouring freely down her face. Her arm was completely red now, the crimson blood flowing everywhere in sight.

"I'm going to die here…" She whispered, the consequences of her actions just now coming to mind. Before she could do anything else, she heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Yuffie? It's me, Tifa." She heard faintly, but could not reply as the room began to spin.

"T-T-Tifa…" She whispered, but she could no longer hear anything as the world went black.

* * *

_A Month Later_

* * *

Tifa sat at one of the many tables outside the school with a bagel in her hand.

"Tifa?" Tifa whirled around to come face to face with Aeris.

"Hey Aeris! How're you doing?" Tifa asked as she stood up to hug her friend.

"I'm really good, how about you? I barely see you around anymore." Tifa nodded guiltily.

"I didn't mean to ignore you or anything. It's just after last month…"

"I know Tifa. I'm sure it was hard." Aeris said sympathetically as she embraced Tifa.

"It was, but I'm better now."

"That's good to hear, love." Tifa and Aeris turned around to see Yuffie walking towards them with Reno, Rude, and Vincent not far behind.

"Hey." Tifa smiled and gave Yuffie a big kiss on the lips. Yuffie blushed as Tifa pulled away and turned to Aeris.

"Nice to meet, Aeris. Tifa talks about you all the time." Aeris smiled and hugged Yuffie.

"It's nice to see you doing better. How're your arms?" Aeris asked cautiously, not knowing how she might react. Yuffie gave Aeris a sad smile before pushing up the sleeves to her black long sleeve t-shirt which revealed many white bandages.

"Getting better. It's still a bit hard to keep a firm grip on things, but it's getting better. Thanks for asking." Aeris smiled, glad to have not made the poor girl any more uncomfortable then she probably already was.

"Good to hear. Well, I'll see you guys around. I've got to go meet Cloud, Barret, and Zack." Everyone waved as Aeris walked off.

"Yeah, we've got things to do. See ya later, Yuf." Reno said as Rude and Vincent followed him in the other direction. Yuffie turned to Tifa.

"It kinda feels weird being back to school."

"I would think so, since all you've seen for the past month was the hospital, your house, the guys, and me." Tifa smiled sweetly and slung her arms over Yuffie's shoulders.

"I owe you so much. You pretty much saved my life that day that you came over to my house." Tifa smiled.

"Yes well, what you did was stupid and I think you've learned from it."

"If it wasn't for that stupid note, none of this would have happened." Yuffie grumbled and Tifa's smile faded.

"Yeah, and you and I probably wouldn't be together."

"Good point."

"So stop calling it a 'stupid note'. I really like it and I still have it."

"Yes ma'm!" The two linked arms and headed off to class.

* * *

The End

* * *

So yeah, that's it! I know, it's not my best. I'm not very happy with the ending, but I wasn't really sure what else I wanted to do with it, so it stayed. What do you think? Let me know... R & R! I'm always up for some constructive criticism!


End file.
